


Nothing.

by Noneckbilly201



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Confusion, M/M, Mystery, Soulmates Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneckbilly201/pseuds/Noneckbilly201
Summary: Prompt: Write a story about two strangers chatting while waiting for something.“Well, shit.”Eddie Kaspbrak, a young most innocent man. Standing at a height of 5”7 with big chocolatey eyes and a blinding smile, he gave the ladies a run for their money. Eddie was polite and went to church every Sunday. He looked after his Mother and helped strangers in need. He cursed a stranger for their terrible parking. He still harnessed a crush for a boy he hung out with when he was a child. He died.It's been a while since I've created a story. Sorry if this is terrible.These *blah* indicate Eddie's thoughts.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Nothing.

“Well, shit.” 

Eddie Kaspbrak, a young most innocent man. Standing at a height of 5”7 with big chocolatey eyes and a blinding smile, he gave the ladies a run for their money. Eddie was polite and went to church every Sunday. He looked after his Mother and helped strangers in need. He cursed a stranger for their terrible parking. He still harnessed a crush for a boy he hung out with when he was a child. He died. 

“Where am I?” Eddie muttered to himself. 

Eddie was standing in nothing. His eyes took in everything but registered nothing. He seemed to be standing on something, but couldn’t make out what it was. Attempting to contemplate what he was surrounded by and what he was standing on made his head ache. 

Complete silence. 

“Hello?” Eddie called in desperation. “Is anybody there?” 

Nothing. 

Was this heaven? Was this hell? What did he do to deserve this? Where was he? 

POP! 

“What in the hell?” 

Eddie quickly snapped his head around. There, standing on the same nothingness as Eddie, was a tall curly-haired man. 

“Who are you? How did you get here? Do you know where we are?” Eddie’s eyes held a crazed aurora as he interrogated the fairly lanky man. 

“I just got here.” The man deadpanned. 

Eddie frowned, “Did you really? I hadn’t noticed.” 

The man took a step forward, “Listen here, Happy Meal-“ 

“Happy meal!” Eddie laughed incredulously, “that’s rich!” 

“No, I’m Rich.” 

Eddie quizzically raised a neat brow, “What?” 

“Richie Tozier,” the man stepped towards Eddie and held his hand out, “pleased to meet you.” 

“Eddie Kaspbrak.” Eddie shook the man’s bus-sized hands, “now that we’re acquainted, do you have any idea where we are?” 

“No.” Richie frowned, “But I think I have a suspicion as to why I or possibly we might be here.” 

“Which is?” Eddie encouraged. 

“Death.” Richie nervously raked a hand through his tangled hair, “I remember losing consciousness and, well, here I am.” 

Eddie chewed on his lip nervously. 

Death.

That was one thing Richie and himself had in common. They had both died, but that doesn’t explain why they are the only two in...wherever they were. 

“So what I’ve gathered so far is we are here for the same reason.” Eddie paused collecting his thoughts. 

“Right,” Richie answered nervously. 

“That doesn’t explain why we are the only ones here.” 

Richie’s face twisted in confusion, “What?” 

This Richie dude, Eddie thought, is handsomely stupid. 

“Richie, people die every day, of every second. Surely this room would be filled.” 

Richie’s mouth formed a silent “O”. 

“You’re right!” He whispered silently. 

Eddie nodded in agreement. 

*What am I here for? What was Richie here for?*

“Loosen the wrinkles, cheesecake.” 

Eddie frowned, “Excuse me?” 

Richie’s cheeks flushed a light red as a shaking hand rubbed the back of his neck, “You’re thinking too hard. Your face is too focused...it’d be a tragedy for the wrinkles to become permanent,” Richie laughed nervously, “not that it would be ugly or anything.” 

Eddie looked down to hide the heat steadily rising on his face, “Whatever.”’

The men slipped into an awkward silence. 

*There has got to be a reason why we are the only people here*

Richie coughed, “H-How did you die?” 

Eddie’s thick brows met together, “Car crash.” 

Richie gasped, “Same!” 

Eddie’s faces twisted in more confusion, “Where? What color car were you in?” 

Richie’s eyes closed in concentration, “I think I was on an intersection to highway 95 in Albany, New York. I was in a red Mustang.” 

Eddie gasped, “YOU BASTARD!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. *Nervous chuckle* Tell me what you think about it? If you want, you don't have to. Any tips and tricks? Give me them, PLEASE! I need it. Also, any criticism that isn't too crippling would be very much appreciated.


End file.
